Kiss Me Again
by therizzleslife
Summary: Got the idea from an interview Angie did! Maura has had a hard day at work; and Jane has the perfect way to fix it. ONE SHOT


**Mauras POV**

It had been a disgustingly long day. I felt as though I had been to emotional hell and back, and nothing felt as good as knowing I was about to see my beautiful girlfriend. I all but ran inside our home, smiling as I saw her standing at the kitchen bench with a beer in her hand.

"Hi." She giggled when I dropped my handbag and wrapped my arms around her middle, nuzzling my head into her neck comfortably. This was home, she was my home. All my worries from the day I just had melted away when I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders protectively.

"Date night please." I murmured into her neck, making her giggle slightly as my lips moved against the sensitive spot on her neck. She pulled back slightly, her hands that were previously around my shoulders moving to squeeze my cheeks together so I made a fish face. I laughed along with her as she pressed her lips awkwardly to mine. We had come up with a system for bad days. If I wanted to talk, I would head straight up to bed and she would follow me and we would talk it out in bed. If I didn't want to talk about it, I asked for a date night and she asked no questions. I loved our system.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed excitedly, pressing her lips to mine once more quickly before she disappeared down the hallway. I smiled as I watched her hips wriggle as she moved. I sighed happily as I poured myself a glass of wine. "You won't need that." Jane instructed me, standing in front of me wearing layers upon layers of clothing. I raised my eyebrows, pursing my lips as I tried desperately not to laugh at her. She pulled her hair back and secured it in a messy bun before she walked around to the liquor cabinet, grabbing out a bottle of tequila; my mortal enemy. I could almost taste the hangover at the mere sight of the bottle.

"Nope. No. No way. Nope." I told her, shaking my head as I took a sip of my wine. She didn't hesitate to take the glass from my hands, placing it behind her on the counter. I sighed and followed her to the living room, confusion making its way onto my face as she pushed our coffee table out of the way and pointed at the floor, placing the tequila bottle on the carpet. I followed the silent instructions and sat down, crossing my legs. She lit some candles and turned the living room light off; the main light source coming from the kitchen now. I could just see her face in the dim light. She handed me a shot glass and sat down across from me.

"We're going to play I never, but we're playing it my way." She told me, pouring a small shot of tequila into the glass. I suddenly noticed there was only one shot glass. If you've never, you take a shot. If I've never, I remove one item of clothing. My heart couldn't help but skip a beat in anticipation as I looked across at her. She had to have at least three layers of clothing on, not including her undergarments. Challenge accepted.

"How does one win this game?" I asked, licking my lips slowly, her eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight.

"When you're too drunk to continue, I win. When I'm naked; you win." She told me simply, shrugging as she nodded toward me, insisting I begin.

"I've never lived on a farm." Jane glared at me, rolling her eyes as she removed her first black sweater, and I giggled remembering her telling me she lived with an aunt who owned a farm when she was in high school.

"You can't say stuff you know I haven't done. You just want to see me naked." She accused me, squinting slightly as she took a sip of her beer.

"I do." I admitted with a smirk, making her look down at the floor with a shy smile.

"I've never been to Europe." Jane said simply, her eyes not once breaking contact with mine as I wrapped my lips around the whole shot glass, throwing my head back slowly and swallowing the burning liquid. I tried my best to hold my gaze, but I couldn't hold off the disgusted face the taste of tequila made me pull.

"I've never tackled someone outside of work." I actually wasn't sure about this one, and was thankful when she removed her other sweater, revealing the white singlet underneath. I could see her black, lace bra through the shirt and my heart nearly jumped straight out of my chest.

"I've never spent $500 on a pair of shoes." Her phrases were starting to sound a lot like accusations more than phrases, but none the less, I took my second shot.

"Never have I ever had sex in my parents bed." I said, making her chuckle slightly as she nodded, taking a long sip of her beer, her eyes never leaving mine, before she stood up and removed her pants. I swallowed hard when I noted that she only had one pair of pants on. She was wearing lace, half see through, black underwear. I was not prepared for that.

"Dr Isles?" She said with a smirk on her lips as she sat back down. I licked my lips again before I shook my head lightly, desperately not wanting to lose this game. "I've never owned a turtle." I laughed, raising my eyebrows as I nodded toward her. In our version of the game, if no one has done what you're saying, YOU have to drink, or in this case, remove more clothing. She frowned and pointed toward the bedroom where I'm sure Bass was.

"Tortoise." I corrected her, smirking as her face dropped. I assumed she was mentally going back over the ridiculous amount of times I have corrected her about that. "Shirt please." I said as innocently as I possibly could, holding my hand out toward her. She frowned at me as she pulled the shirt over her head. I bit down on my bottom lip as she handed it to me. I threw it on the floor beside me, my eyes scanning over her flawless torso. "I've never been in handcuffs." I said simply, giving her another innocent look. She picked up her beer bottle again, placing the tip just on her lips, her tongue coming into contact with the bottle as she took a sip. I knew what she was trying to do. It was working. I swallowed the lump in my throat as she reached behind her, and with one hand, unhooked her bra, her eyes staring at my lips as she let the material fall from her chest. She threw it beside her, her eyes darting to the front door; which was unlocked. I smirked, knowing she secretly loved the thrill of potentially getting caught in a situation like this.

"I've never used handcuffs on a partner." She said, turning my question right back onto me. I laughed quietly as I took another shot, my head suddenly seeming very lightly. No. Three shots were not going to take me out. I refused to let that happen by any capacity.

"I've never liked being handcuffed to a bed." She bit down on her bottom lip, groaning as she grabbed the shot in front of me, not hesitating to quickly take it before throwing the glass across the floor, closing the gap between us. Her lips were desperate against mine. She was fighting for dominance and apparently three shots were exactly what I needed to be completely submissive to her.

"Was that fun?" She whispered, making me smirk into the kiss. She straddled my waist, her hands pulling at the zipper on the back of my dress as her lips attacked my neck, making me moan louder than I usually do. It only spurred her on more. She pulled my dress harshly from my shoulders, standing up and pulling me up, my dress falling to the floor at my feet. I wanted to tell her I needed to hang it up, but her hand between my legs pushed the thought from my mind quick smart.

"I want you." Her words elicited another moan from my mouth as she moved her fingers in small circles over the heat between my legs. I was burning for her. I craved her touch like never before.

"We didn't finish the game." I pointed out, biting her bottom lip, my tongue tracing the skin afterwards to sooth it.

"Lets play a different game now." She said, her breath in my ear enough to send shivers down my spine, a smirk on my lips as I followed her into our bedroom, all the thoughts of my crap day at work completely fading away.


End file.
